


Blame the Wendigo

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Jensen, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Inspired by Jared's affirmation at SDCC 2016: “I think I’d have to sleep with a Wendigo to see what it’s like to sleep with something bigger than me. I’m getting down and dirty with the Wendigo.”





	Blame the Wendigo

After a relaxing shower, Jared’s coming out of the bathroom when he’s intercepted; the strength of a solid body is slamming him against the wall and making the towel wrapped around his waist fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked.

Jared’s heart races and his breath speeds up, but he doesn’t take long to recognize the shape on his back and the scent he likes so much.

_Jensen._

His lover.

His everything.

Stunned, Jared doesn’t move. His instincts are telling him to remain quiet. He notices the curtains have been closed, and the only illumination comes from the lamps on the two bedside tables.

In the next seconds, his wrists are grasped and positioned on the wall just above his head.

"Don’t move," Jensen commands breathing against his ear. He’s also naked, his erection bobbing at Jared’s back.

Soft hands explore his body, coming down slowly toward his ass. Naturally, Jared sucks in a sharp breath when Jensen pulls his ass cheeks apart to expose his entrance. He feels a hot breath ghosting across it, and a groan slips from his throat when Jensen’s tongue makes the first contact, soft and wet on his sensitive skin.

Rimming is one of Jared’s favorite things, and Jensen is a master at it. He gets more insistent, darting his tongue in and out of the quivering asshole. Soon, Jared can't form words, being reduced to hums and incoherent babbling.

When Jensen eases a dry finger in alongside his tongue, Jared bites his lower lip, head dropping forward. One of Jensen’s thumbs presses against his perineum, and goosebumps spread over Jared’s skin.

He almost whimpers at the sudden loss of Jensen's tongue and finger. So, the other man presses two slicked fingers inside him, pushing it until the second knuckle. He fucks them in and out of his asshole a few times, and Jared tries to move back against it. However, a hand on his waist prevents his movements, and Jared focuses on the pleasure that the fingers are causing over his body.

He still doesn’t know what's going on, or why Jensen is acting strangely. As long as he has fun, he won’t complain. Besides, he can find out later what’s happening.

The older man spreads the fingers, scissoring them and directly touching his prostate, making Jared’s breaths coming in loud gasps. He’s a writhing mess now, and as soon as Jensen takes his fingers out, he hears the order.

"Get on the bed."

He barely has time to lie down, and Jensen is pulling him by the shoulders, sliding him along the bed until his head is hanging off the edge. At this angle, Jensen has complete control, and Jared’s a mix of excitement and anxiety. The older man approaches his head, bending his legs a little to stay in the ideal position; there’s no hesitation when he fills Jared’s mouth with his dick, fucking hard.

Sweat begins to form on Jared’s forehead, and his hair sways in the air while Jensen holds his head with both hands, forcing his cock deep into his throat. Although he managed to control the gag reflex after years of doing it, he can feel tears rising in his eyes.

Releasing his head, the older man rests his hands on the bed, increasing the speed of his hips, Jared’s nose touching the soft skin of Jensen's testicles.

Everything in this fuck is so different and familiar at the same time that Jared's brain can't even process anything other than cock and pleasure. A hand is between Jared's open legs, massaging his heavy sac and playing with his wet, eager hole.

Once Jensen pulls his cock out of Jared's mouth he kisses him, his hands on Jared’s cheeks. The strange angle serves only to ignite the fire already running through Jared’s veins. Then strong arms lift his shoulders, making him sit on the bed. The same hands put him on all fours.

Jensen straddles his hips, kissing the back of his neck, and Jared feels the warmth of his cock on his back. A few more kisses and caresses on his sweat-ridden skin and the weight comes out of him.

The next thing he knows is the pressure of something hot and big on his entrance. As much as he’s accustomed to being fucked by Jensen, he’s always overwhelmed by the sensation.

A hand on the back of his neck is enough for Jared to lower his upper body to the bed. If it wasn’t so enjoyable, he would probably be ashamed of the situation in which he’s now, ass in the air, chest and cheek pressed against the sheets. Actually, he loves everything about it: the pressure, the hard member coming in and out of him and the touches on his prostate.

Apart from this, he’s always amazed at how easily Jensen can manhandle him, even though he's the bigger man.

Tremors shake his body, and he moans when Jensen's cock penetrates him completely, the noise muffled by the pillow. He can feel every inch of the member inside him. It’s hot, pulsating, painful, and pleasurable at the same time.

Jensen pauses, letting Jared adjust to the invasion. The initial thrusts are slow, sending a mix of emotions through his sweaty body. His dick, which had softened because of the pain, is hardening again, and he wants to touch it.

Suddenly, one hand holds his thigh, turning Jared on his back. He barely has time to open his legs, and Jensen is inside him once more, the same slow and deep impulses.

“Fuck,” Jared screams out, the new angle making Jensen’s cock feel huge inside him. He tenses, jaw closed, and his brow furrowed.

"Relax, Jay, let me in."

Jensen is always insightful and must have noticed his discomfort. He looks intensely at Jared as he moves his hips. The green eyes are bright, and a thin layer of sweat covers his face. He’s beautiful, and Jared always wonders what he did to deserve this man, and sometimes he finds himself inadequate near the magnitude that is Jensen. But his long-time lover has repeatedly demonstrated how much he loves him, and Jared decides it's not worth worrying about, especially when Jensen leans in, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck until he reaches his mouth, hungry and demanding.

Jared responds by kissing with the same intensity, and soon his body begins to relax, the pain melting away; his surroundings start to disappear, leaving only him and his lover. Finally, this feels good and right.

Jensen’s lips are so hot, and his tongue is practically in Jared’s throat. When his mouth is released, Jensen slows down a bit, putting a hand on Jared's jaw and the thumb in his mouth. Jared sucks it with passion; it's salty and dirty, considering the place Jensen's fingers were before. Soon the thumb is replaced by four fingers, and Jared, without alternative, opens his mouth allowing entrance.

The force behind the gesture is too much. It causes Jared's gag reflex, but Jensen pulls his fingers back when he hears the choking, his hands finding a better place to stay: Jared's knees.

The impulses accelerate, and Jared groans with every contact of the big cock inside him against his prostate.

Realizing that Jensen moves one hand toward his mouth, Jared reacts because he doesn’t want the fingers in his throat again due to the risk of vomiting, which would be a real disaster. Then, with his arms, he tries to move the older man's hands away, resulting in some confronting arms until Jensen – who has the best leverage – holds Jared's wrists tightly above his head.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t break free from Jensen's grip on him. Both growl practically, and a viewer unwary might think this is a fight, but the excitement and pleasure between them are obvious.

In retaliation for Jared's brief attempt to fight, Jensen’s hips speed up, and Jared knows it’s the roughest sex he has ever had in years. There’s no doubt he likes it. By the way, he never understood why he, with a physique built to dominate, always liked being overpowered in bed. He loves the fact that Jensen can overpower him without much effort; that he can control and hold him down to use his body as he wishes.

What confuses him, however, is that they always talk about what they are going to do or intend to do, but this time Jared didn’t have any warning. And he's surprised at everything that's happening.

When he thinks his lover has finally found the position he wants, Jared feels Jensen's cock coming out of him entirely. So, without any finesse, he’s turned on his side. Wanting to please, he makes an effort to stay on all fours, thinking this is what Jensen wants, but to his surprise, Jensen stops him, folding Jared's legs, and leaving him in the fetal position.

Undoubtedly they are out of tune right now.

Although he’s often manhandled when they are fucking, today Jensen looks like he can’t decide on what position he wants Jared. Or maybe all the manhandling is because of Jensen's strange behavior.

His only reaction is to turn the head on the pillow and observe his lover, who’s the essence of the masculinity, kneeling next to his ass. A steady hand grabs Jared's left ankle, pushing his leg up a bit before the erect member is in his asshole again.

The entrance is deliciously torturous because it’s slow, but once the member bottoms out, Jensen fucks Jared in a frenzy; his hips slamming against Jared's ass and making him cry out louder.

It doesn’t take too long, and the pace is slow – almost too slow – going back to being fast in a matter of seconds. This alternation between slow and fast movements is making Jared crazy. He has no idea what's going to happen next minute. He doesn’t know when the impulses will be slow, or when they will be fast or when the position will change.

Everything is new, exciting and oppressive. Jared’s role is that of a marionette in the hand of an artist; his body is being manipulated in every possible way, and it’s so overwhelming he can’t think straight.

The slap on his thigh is also unexpected, and all Jared can do is moan while his left-hand rests on Jensen's broad chest. The other man's heart is racing under his fingers and the skin slippery with sweat.

But there's no sign that Jensen is nearing its climax, and Jared has the impression that this is far from over. Usually, Jensen has more stamina than Jared, which is even being cause for laughter between them because Jensen is the oldest. Today, however, his lover is breaking records, and if they lived in a world like Sam and Dean, Jared would be tempted to say the word _Christo_ to test if he was possessed.

But Jensen is also the man with whom he fell in love: handsome, loyal, sincere, charming and with so many qualities that Jared can’t even list them all. Jensen could capture anybody’s heart, or rather, he already does it, as confirmed by the massive number of fans he has.

“Here we go,” Jensen says suddenly.

Jared's accelerated heart isn’t in a better situation, being difficult to breathe, and he feels like he has run a marathon.

Jensen releases his leg and leans in, kissing Jared hard; tongues dueling for dominance. The kiss ends, and then Jared is all but with his ass in the air, right knee on the bed and the left folded, touching the pillow under his head.

Flexibility, this is the key, and Jared is happy for ballet lessons when he was younger and yoga, which he still does from time to time.

Jensen's rhythm slows again, and Jared looks curious at him. From what he can see, his lover is staring at the place where they are connected. Jared blushes and wonders what Jensen must be seeing, and instantly he feels very exposed. Jensen's contemplation continues for a few seconds until he pulls his cock out completely, placing his hands on Jared's ass cheeks, his hole remaining momentarily open with the member loss.

A few slaps on his ass cheeks and Jensen's tongue is in his entrance, the beard in the most sensitive area of his body burning sweetly. It’s wonderful, and Jared comes unexpectedly and hard. Everything is so intense that when Jared resumes his mental faculties, he realizes he has moved again, now to the bedroom bench; his ass lined up with the edge of it, and his head resting on the bed.

Jensen grabs his ankles, bending down to lick his hole once more, spitting at it before he stands up, pressing Jared's legs back and penetrating the furled hole, which immediately tightens around the long length.

It's dirty, and Jared should feel embarrassed, yet he remains excited; his cock fighting bravely to get hard again. He doesn’t know if his prostate will survive so much stimulation, or if he will manage to walk after it, but it doesn’t matter now because the man fucking him looks like a victorious warrior from a battle enjoying his prize: Jared.

Sweaty hands grab his calves, dragging it up, almost doubling Jared in half, his feet positioned behind Jensen's ears. The hip swing is slow, and green eyes stare down at him; hands resting on either side of Jared's face. He never felt so overwhelmed, but he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Jensen's mouth finds him again, and he just surrenders, unable to do anything else because he’s deliciously sore. The impression is he’s being fucked for hours, and he recognizes he also needs this; Jensen’s possessiveness making him feel wanted and loved.

The contact between their mouths ends abruptly, and Jensen stares back at him.

"It's good?"

The questioning is unusual, and Jared doesn’t respond immediately, still dazed. A stronger movement of Jensen's hips, and he insists, "Answer, Jay! It's good?"

The feeling that there's something else is going on here reappears and Jared hurries to respond, "Sure, baby. You know it.”

At this point, he isn’t capable of much coherence, reduced to whimpering every time Jensen's cock touches his prostate.

“I bet no one else could fuck you like this. No one would know what to do with 6’4’’ of pure muscle. Nobody has ever fucked you like me.”

There are no arguments against Jensen's words, and Jared just babbles, “No one, Jen. Only you.”

Jensen's hard thrusts into him burn, and it's pulsing and perfect as well. And when Jared moans his lover's name again he feels the warm liquid filling him up.

Long fingers barely touch Jared’s dick before his muscles cramp, and he comes hard, following Jensen into oblivion.

And this time he blacks out.

Consciousness returns slowly, and the first thing he sees is Jensen's beautiful face.

"Welcome back."

He notices he has been moved to his usual place on the bed, and he can smell the soap. Jensen must have cleaned him.

“My God, I passed out.” Jared can’t avoid the blushing spreading across his face. “How long?” He wants to know.

“About fifteen minutes,” Jensen grins. “I fucked you in unconsciousness, literally.”

A chuckle reaches his ears, and this is the man he knows and loves deeply.

“What was all this, man?”

“You needed a lesson.”

“Why?”

“What do you think, Jay?”

“You're going to have to refresh my memory, man, because I don’t remember doing anything out of the ordinary in the last days.”

“Really? And I’d have to sleep and get down and dirty with the Wendigo thing?”

“That, I don’t believe.” Jared is shocked, after all, it was just a joke.

“And don’t even think about saying it was a joke,” Jensen says quickly, still one step ahead of Jared.

He tries his famous puppy dog eyes, “But it's true, Jensen. I like making people laugh. You know it.”

It works.

“I know, Jay. Sometimes I'm in doubt, and certain things you talk…”

“Jensen Ross Ackles!” He interrupts. “Your size has never been a problem to me. And if I'm not mistaken, you're a big guy too, baby. I'm the one who's abnormally tall.”

“You're right,” Jensen says, smiling brightly.

Jared doesn’t reply and just laughs along with him.

The kiss they share is sweet and soft, and Jared wouldn’t change anything in his life, or almost anything, because when he moves on bed everything hurts.

“I won’t be able to walk properly for a week, man.”

“Blame the Wendigo, bitch.”

It's the craziest answer, but there's an element of truth in it.

“Jerk.”

"I'm everything you need in your life, baby."

Jared puts all the sincerity he can in the next words, “Yeah, Jen, you're all I need."

 


End file.
